The Supreme One
by colinbabineau
Summary: Fry becomes a strange vampire type creature, a dark version of himself is created, and the universe is threatened by the "supreme one". All in this confusing, co-written (by Dinoman1234 and I) story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is a very complicated story written by Dinoman1234 and I. When he sees this he's probably going to be mad because he wanted to write more, but I felt this was how it should end. (I also did a lot of editing, not sure how he's going to feel about that). Anyway... enjoy!**

The 31st century. That was the time that Philip J. Fry found himself in. Having been frozen New Years Eve/Day 1999/2000. While he had been here for a few years, he had developed friendship, and had a life that few in his time would only dream of having. "Guys? Where are you?" Fry said. Today, Planet Express had been closed do to something the professor said. Fry however forgot about it. Everyone called him a idiot. However few knew that he had no delta brainwaves. Without it, he had immunity to most mind alters, but his intelligence was lacking. As he walked around, he slipped on water and crashed into a bunch of chemicals and other assorted things. They splashed on him. "Ahhhh!" Could be heard. Fry felt the pain consume him. Lightning suddenly flashed, an omen of what had just been born.

"We come to you with a news bulletin. Another fatality has been reported again, another person has been attacked with their blood removed from their body." The news said. The planet express crew was watching, "This is the third time this week." Amy said. "Hey has anyone seen Fry?" Bender asked.

The Professor came running in with a horrified look on his face. "Everyone, it's trouble." The Professor said. "What is it?" Leela asked. "My lab is in ruins, someone destroyed it." The professor screamed. "And there's a message in blood." The professor said. "Wait, in blood?" Leela questioned. "Here come see." They entered the lab. The message read. _I'm in_. With an inverted cross. The building then locked down as if it was Xmas. The lights flickered off, however Leela got a flash light. A shadow moved. "What was that?" Leela asked. Amy's shoulder was touched. She screamed, they all screamed as the light fell on Zoidberg, who was also screaming. "Zoidberg! What are you doing?" Amy screamed.

"It was dark and laughing." Zoidberg claimed, and the supposed laughing was heard. The group found a weird being in a full body cloak on top of the ship. "So you came to die?" The cloaked being asked. He then jumped down like a cat landing on his feet. "The prey comes to the predator for the fourth time this week." The cloaked one said. Leela attempted to attack him. Her attack was easily blocked by a palm punch that hit her. Leela cried out as she hit the wall with great impact. "You're weak." Leela's chest hurt, a few of her ribs were in pain. The figure moved his hand up and everyone levitated and slammed against the wall. "What are you?" Leela asked. The figure's cloak was removed. His eyes golden with slit pupils, his teeth fanged. His hair had purple bangs. It was Fry. "I am neither a vampire, human, alien, or mutant."

Fry swooped down close to them with a sinister grin upon his face. "I smell sweet blood." He whispered as he got closer to Leela. She replied in desperation, "Fry, what happened? This isn't you!" Fry simply chuckled in response, "The old Fry is long gone." Those were the last words Leela heard before she blacked out. A bite was taken from Leela, with blood absorbing into the new, twisted creature that was once Fry. The blood taken was an alarming amount, but she was still alive. Thinking she was dead, Fry grimaced and escaped the premises.


	2. Chapter 2

Leela awoke in a hospital, disoriented and confused. The Professor, Amy, and Bender were there upon her awakening. "Leela! Thank god you're awake." Announced The Professor, Leela still was unsure of what was going on, "Why are you so excited to see me awake, you've had crew members die before, haven't you?" She replied, but The Professor simply explained. "It's Fry, Leela. He's gone and will continue killing. We need to examine you to see if there's any of his DNA on you. Then we may have a chance to stop him once and for all before this goes too far." Leela had a shocked expression on her face. "Professor! Do we really need to kill him? Maybe we could, you know, negotiate?" The Professor told her that his mind was most likely twisted beyond help, and that this can not go on any longer. There was an awkward silence, then the television in the hospital room announced that there has now been another killing reported.

In the sewers, Fry was licking his lips. The last meal was great... however he was busy. He was trying to replace the chemicals. The real Fry said. Inside his mindhe was chained up, his resist shackled to nothing. "Be quiet you, I'm almost finished with my experiment. Soon I will be stable and you will be nothing more then a memory." The dark one said. He needed just one more thing. "It's time to go to Planet Express once again." The monster said. In Planet Express, The Professor manged to get Fry's DNA. "Well it seems that his DNA is not stable whatever bonded with his DNA is unstable. After uttering those words, the creature sped as quickly as possible to the laboratory, leaving the Planet Express crew hastily chasing after him.

Fry manged to lock himself in the door. He then looked around the lab. A wicked smile was on his face as he found one of The Professor's inventions. He then broke it apart. "No not the... Ahhh... You know that was a dud." The next one was a broken invention, then a few spare parts. He was building something. The crew tried opening the door. "Stand back." Bender said. He tried bending if but failed. "Professor, why is the door so hard to open?" Amy asked. "It's an experimental alloy I designed. It was meant to survive the heat of a supernova and the stress of a super massive black hole." The professor said. Fry then took out a few more parts. "Finally, the bio stabilizer is complete... Now all I need is this." He pulled out the chemical formula he made. "Soon I will be complete." The formula was added into the stabilizer. With that he then took a unfinished invention in the shape of a phone box. Ripping stuff and cannibalizing it. Fry infused the bio stabilizer inside the phone box thing. After getting in he smiled. "I win!" He screamed. The machine then started. Energy spanned around the box. The box finally stopped. The monster Fry then came out. "I'm stable!". He said with a whip like tail now and the white of his eyes were red as blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The Planet Express crew could hear the sounds of his transformation. The Professor stated. They took precautions and stepped back slightly. Sounds of Fry walking to the door sluggishly were heard, and the level of suspense for them grew. The doorknob was turned and he swung the door open. Fry told them in a menacing way, his red eyes haunted them. They all attempted to run, but to no avail. The creature was soon in front of them once more. His voice seemed unnatural coming from their once dear friend. Despite the nervousness Leela was feeling, she still felt there had to be some hope left. Fry whipped her with his tail and hollered. His fangs were revealed and he was ready for another meal, until he felt something, a bit of the old Fry was still there. Fry was having an argument with his current monstrous self, and what little remained of his humanity, however the creature took back into control. he said with his villainous personality in full throttle once more, .

Fry was once again beaten back. He found himself in his memories. The whole area was a mess. He fought the monster side before here. However the world was not a nice divide between 20th century and the 31st. Buildings were in ruins and everything was everywhere. "I can't overpower him... It's impossible." A chain appeared on his ankle as it chained him to something. "Really, you're just giving up?" Said a voice. Fry turned to see a shape shifting being changing from him to Yancy, to Leela, and finally The Professor. "Wait who are you?" Fry asked. "Who are you?" The thing changed form each time it said something. Each one was of someone Fry remembered. "I'm Philip J. Fry." Fry said. The shifter turned into Fry as he said this. "Wait a minute... you're my memories?" Fry asked. "Of course you idiot." The thing turned to The Professor. Fry glared at it. Then he remembered something. In a comic book a superhero lost control of his body in the issue his memories helped him take his body back. "Can you help me take my body back?" Fry asked. It turned into Bender, "Oh yes." The memories returned to Fry. In the real world, the monster Fry bit into Leela. His fangs dripped something most likely saliva. Fry started to feed on her.

However, monster Fry released her after a pint. His head hurting. "Noo." Monster Fry fought Fry again. "How are you able to fight back?" The monster screamed. A psychotic storm started in the room, everyone who tried to save Leela flew around as telekinesis threw them around. Amy hit the wall and fell unconscious. Finally fry managed to take control. "Leela... I'm sorry." Fry fell unconscious. As for Leela, her body felt a unknown pain for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the Planet Express crew went to help Amy, Leela told them to help Fry too. The Professor thought about it for the moment. Then replied, Leela gave a nod of agreement. As they carried Amy and Fry out the door, Zoidberg suggested that he examine them, They stared for a moment, and then ignored to take the two to a hospital.

In the hospital, the Neptunian doctor came up to the group. "Well, your friend Amy is alright, however, the other one... I'll be honest I have no idea what he is... The best thing I can say is some kind of vampiric human like mutant... You know what, that still makes no sense." The doctor said. The group didn't want to go on about the whole evil Fry thing. "Although, whatever he is, he has an unknown cell structure. He could in theory live forever because his cells renew themselves, however his mouth was dripping something... It seemed to be a kind of retrovirus that can turn a being with similar DNA structure into whatever he is, though we have no idea how much is needed to do this." The doctor said. Leela held her neck. "In theory what would happen if someone was injected with it?" Leela asked. "Well let's see, it will invade each cell and cause it to cannibalize it changing it from the cell up and in short I guess it will cause your body to self clone itself being reborn as his kind."

Fry was waking up. He rubbed his eyes as he noticed Leela there, Leela gave a half smile, Fry responded to her question, The Professor then burst into the room, surprising the two, After The Professor tells them that, the two seem surprised, but Fry finds it kind of neat. Leela asks, The Professor says. Fry's face is shocked. He exclaims in a surprised and loud tone. The Professor realizes he forgot to mention that,

"So I'm immortal in a way?" Fry said, his wording already showed improvement. "In a sense that you can't age and can live as long as you're not killed, then yes." The Professor said. Leela's heart pumped violently for a moment. Leela grabbed her chest. "Leela are you ok?" Fry asked. "Oh it's nothing, just something about losing so much blood and being a mutant." Leela lied. Fry thought she was lying, however he'll confront her later on. The next day Leela awoke to her arm in fiery pain. As she got dressed, her feet gave out for a moment. "Leela are you okay? You're breathing very deeply." Amy said.

Leela suddenly became aware of her breathing. Amy seemed a bit uncomfortable with how much she tried to re-assure her. She told Leela.

Later that day, Leela, Fry, and Bender went to go deliver a package to a planet called . As they were leaving to go on the ship Fry mentioned, The Professor replied from across the room, Leela was breathing very heavily again, then stopped once she became self aware. The Professor seemed suspicious, but was okay with it, then said, Fry was about to go onto the ship when he pointed out an error in a math equation on The Professor's board. The Professor looked back to the board, After that the ship was off. While on the ship Bender said to Leela, Leela seemed confused and asked, Bender then replied,

"I guess the whole being killed by a friend thing, the dark Fry and stuff is too much of a surprise." Leela finished. Bender thought for a moment. "Okay then, I don't know much about human emotional stuff but I believe you." As they flew though space Fry pulled out something a piece of paper with writing on it. "Hey fry what is that?" Bender had to ask, it had equations on it and weird symbols. "My dark self wrote it, he was somehow trying to figure out the bio stabilization, some of the things here was from experiments on mutants in the sewers." Fry said. Leela almost stopped the ship at this, Fry's dark self was experimenting with mutants. "Don't worry Leela, the mutants he was experimenting on were the unstable ones in the sewers, the ones who became feral, and the feral animals in the sewers... actually his experiments did some good, many unstable mutants became somewhat stable and a few feral ones manged to regain some self, those he dumped in the mutant community." Fry said. Leela did visit her parents when Fry was missing. Her parents did say a few new mutants appeared at random.

Leela thought a bit about what Fry said about his experiments on mutants. She wasn't sure exactly what to take from it. The ship started again and they were on their way to Vampirion. It took a few hours as it was a multiple light years away. Fry told Leela as him and Bender left the ship. Leela sat in her chair for a while, when a weird pain started to occur in her arm. She kept that thought in her head, but it was difficult to ignore. It eventually went away, but it stayed long enough for it to be difficult to ignore. Some time has now passed. She said, getting kind of bored of playing Tetris on her arm device.

On the planet, Fry and Bender walked in the city. "Hello, you have the package?" The vampire asked. He looked at Fry hungry. "Sorry guys I'm a vampire too." Fry said. Pulling out a package of animal blood. Turns out fry now consumes blood for a form of nutrition, from some blood cells. Basically the iron and salt in blood is more easy to digest. The vampire had a scanner, it said not a false vampire. "Oh sorry about that brother, many come not calling themselves vampires." The package was given. The vampire sighed. "Thank you though, I hope you'll be here for the festival of blood. Lots of our kind will be there." "I'll see what I can do." Fry said. As they entered the ship Leela got up. "What took you so long?" Leela asked. "It's only been ten minutes." Fry said. As they sat down. "It felt longer." They took off. Once back at the express The Professor finished his invention, he blasted it on an unripe apple and it manged to rip it. "Fry was right." "We're back." Fry said. The Professor turned to Fry. "Oh Fry, there you are. You were right." Fry almost wondered what. Just because he was smarter doesn't mean his memory was better, or that his attention span was better. Actually the attention span was slightly better, his memory was more or less normal for Fry.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Leela was lying on her bed, again feeling some strange pains. She told herself, No matter how much she repeated that in her mind, she still knew she was lying to herself. She decided to call Fry, maybe that would take her mind off things for a while. Leela said on the phone. Fry asked her, Leela told Fry, he responded. There was a bit of silence. Leela started coughing and stated a reply. Fry was relieved. He said. Leela said as she hung up. She sat down and was becoming worried, but tried to ignore it once more. She told herself again.

The next night, Leela started to sweet profusely as she coughed. A fever had gripped her all night long. Leela suddenly awoke screaming only for her to fall unconscious to do the pain all over her body. In the morning, Leela awoke to her body sore. As she got up, she walked into her bathroom to splash water on her face to help her wake up. When she did, she saw something in her eyes... Her whites was turning red and the irises was turning gold. Also a few hairs where turning silver, finally she looked at a cut that happened while she slept, the blood looked very good to her.

She was hesitant to go to work that day, but she did anyway. As she walked in nervously, instantly a few of them noticed. Hermes was the first to point out. The Professor then entered the room. He gasped as he saw Leela. After hearing they're words, Leela felt embarrassed. The Professor continued talking. Fry then strolled into the room. After asking, he turned his head and gasped as he saw Leela. Fry exclaimed, but Leela just tried to re-assure him that it was okay. Fry looked at her and declared,

"It's okay Fry, your dark self did this... Ahhh!" Leela said as the pain returned. "Leela, are you alright?" Fry asked. They got a DNA scanner to scan her. "Oh my, Leela's body is slowly changing, her whole organs are being altered. The pain is from all of the cells dying, giving rise to new ones." The professor said. While all this happened, Fry closed his eyes for a moment. "Guys, I'm going to take a walk to clear my head over this." 'Fry' said. "You sure?" Bender questioned him. Fry turned back to Bender. "Yeah I'm sure." As Fry walked out, a wicked smile was on his face. The dark Fry was in control once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Fry then looked while roaming around the city. "Now then..." He pondered. Scanning through the city, searching for something. "Kif, I need something." A voice was heard. Fry smiled, it was the dumb ass DOOP general, Zapp. It was the perfect moment to try his indoctrination using his unique brainwaves to influence the delta brainwave.

Fry was approaching Zapp, he noticed that Fry was there. "Oh Fry, you look... umm... different than usual. Hey you hear from Leela? She still going on about my ravishing good looks?" The idiot wouldn't shut up. While Kif was off distracted getting something for Zapp, Fry lured him to an alley where no one could see him in the act. "Hey Fry, what's with that look on your face?" A devilish grin was shown from the creature controlling Fry, then pounced and sucked the blood from Zapp quickly, leaving him there dying as he escaped the vicinity. Kif then showed up to where Zapp's body lay. "I got that ointment you wanted..." He let out a sigh when he noticed him. "I suppose I should probably get you to a hospital or something." Kif then began dragging Zapp's limp body down the street until getting into a hover taxi with Fry's recent victim.

Unlike with Leela, dark Fry controlled over his venom, and that was enough to keep him from changing. Once Zapp was in the hospital, Fry came up to him. "Let's get started." The monster used his psychic powers to enter the idiot's mind, and after some doing got what he wanted. Zapp finally awoke. "Fry what happened?" He asked. "Oh nothing... Listen I want you to start a war between DOOP and Delton 4." Fry told him. Delton 4 was an important planet, it was going to join DOOP soon. However, a rival organization was glowing called the resources of the Delton system. It will either help or harm DOOP. Zapp desired an argument, but the indoctrination kicked in. "Yes leader, I will." Dark fry smiled and disappeared.

The next week the news came up. "In other news, Zapp Brannigan was set off for a war for no apparent reason." The Planet Express crew was told. Leela was beginning to develop fangs and a tail.

"Hey um... have you guys seen Fry? He told me he was going for a walk, and I haven't seen him since." Leela questioned with a concerned tone. Bender replied. "Why are you always so worried about Fry? I mean the last time you freaked out, it was only ten minutes! I'm sure he'll show up any minute now, he's only been gone for... oh. Over a week." Realizing that it's been so long, he began to panic. "Oh my god! Where did that meatbag go?"

Zapp arrived at Delton 4 to declare that they were announcing war. The people of Delton 4 were confused, but backed themselves up and prepared for combat. Soon, chaos and havoc spread as the war started. The dark Fry was watching it all happen through a television screen. He began laughing menacingly. "That's right Zapp, just keep going. You know what I need to happen!"

Dark Fry then turned to another indoctrinated agent. "Kill your target." He said. "Yes sir." The target was Momcorp's CEO and owner. The other one was a government agent. "All right you know what to do." The dark Fry then headed to Planet Express. The news then had two breaking stories. "Mom of Momcorp has been killed awhile ago. An assassin stapled her to death and claimed it was for the 'Supreme One'... In another story a government agent has bombed the DOOP headquarters, killing many in the blast. He too cried for the 'Supreme One'." The crew looked at this. In a single day after war was declared, Mom was killed and DOOP was destroyed. A conspiracy has now begun.

Fry came into the room. "Sorry guys, I got captured by alien criminals and stuff." Dark Fry said as normal Fry took control. "So... what's going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god Fry, we were all worried! Even Bender showed some concern that you were missing." Leela announced to Fry. Bender interrupted. "No I wasn't! Shut up!" Even though secretly he worried terribly for his friend. "Anyway," Leela began to talk to Fry again. "A few things have in fact happened since you left." She told him about the war and everything else that previously happened. Fry had a puzzled look on his face when taking all the information in and responded. "Hmm... I don't know what it is, but this seems awfully familiar." He stated, still not realizing that his dark side was there to make it all happen. "Oh well, it's probably nothing." Leela assured him, although she still felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he was gone for so long. She started to wonder about what might have happened during that week.

The Professor then got a call. "Good news everyone, we have a delivery! We are going to the Delton system so we can have the inhabitant's weapons." The Professor said. Everyone glanced at him. "Professor, we are at war with them! Why are we doing this, and where do we get the weapons?" Leela asked. "Oh, a third party gave them to me." The Professor explained. The Planet Express crew flew to the system. There they saw the war happening. "Great, the Nimbus is hauling us." Leela announced. They went on a video conference with the Nimbus. "Hello Leela... What happened to you?" Zapp asked. "Look, can we just land? We have to make a delivery." Leela uttered, not wanting to deal with his antics. "Sorry, no can do." Zapp said. "Why not?" Fry demanded to know why. Zapp then did something unknown. "Oh, you can land to make the delivery and leave. In fact give them this ships' weapons." Zapp declared. Kif looked at the captain. This was truly the most absurd idea he has ever had!

"Sir, why would we do this? It just makes no sense." Kif inquired. "Quiet you, whether you know why is not important!" Zapp responded to his question. With a sigh, Kif let them land to make the delivery, following him retrieving all the weapons from the ship to give to them. After they hauled all of the weapons on to the Planet Express ship, they were off. "Another job well done." Bender exclaimed gleefully. "Suspiciously well done if you ask me." Leela said. "I mean, all of a sudden they just give us the weapons! All I'm asking is why?" Bender replied. "Who cares? The Professor got us to do this and we actually did it with minimal effort. What else do you want?" Leela didn't feel the need for a response. "Oww..." Fry could be heard in the background. "What is it Fry?" Leela questioned worryingly. "Umm... it's just," Fry began to explain. "I don't feel quite right."

"What do you mean?" Bender asked. "It's as if my psychic powers were used for a moment." Fry said, his dark self had very great control over his psychic powers, but Fry had little control. As for Leela, she had absolutely no control. "That is strange." Leela said. Once they landed Bender suggested, "Let's give the weapons to the enemy!" They gave them everything, the ammunition, the Nimbus weapons, and the blueprints. Once they were payed, they set off. After they left the war, they turned in the Delton a favour. With the weapons, the forces were forced off world. Next was the Nimbus, it was being hit with its own weapons. "Kif, where are our missiles?" Zapp asked his lieutenant. Kif wanted to just get in a shuttle and leave the military and his insane captain. "Sir, you basically just gave them to the enemy!" Kif hollered in a loud tone. "Really? Then start firing the crew at them." He then pointed to a few crew men and a janitor. "You're all going to be missiles!" Zapp shouted. Kif was wide eyed. His captain was insane!

Everyone was hesitant to be missiles, but with enough forced encouragement, and whipping, they eventually gave in. The people being fired had very little affect however. "Ugh, you're all not explosive enough! Come on! Do the kaboom thing!" Zapp was yelling at the people he was murdering. "Sir, I believe that people do not make the highest quality weapons." Kif intervened his captain's insane rampage of killing. "Oh would you shut up Kif? Don't make me get you to volunteer as a missile." Once again Kif sighed. "You know it wouldn't be the first time I've been a missile. Remember that time you fired me while I was adjusting a stuck missile?" Kif mentioned. "Oh please, that's ancient history!" Zapp replied, not caring what he was saying. "I died, Zapp! I only am still alive because that tentacle creature from another universe brought me back! Honestly, how did you even become captain in the first place?" Kif was becoming furious, responding with rage. He usually would not act like this, but he has had enough of Zapp. "I'm quitting before you go too far, oh wait, I think we're multiple years too late!" Kif screamed as he turned to storm out, only to be halted by his captain. "I can't allow you to leave, Kif." Zapp said to Kif. "Oh, and why would that be?" Kif exclaimed sarcastically. Zapp began to grimace. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." The captain was telling him. "You definitely will see."


	8. Chapter 8

The captain's eyes were gazed over. "Okay then men, I want every non existential crew members killed, then jet assent from the ship while we escape." Kif was about to argue, "As for you Kif..." Zapp then grabbed him. "When we get back to earth I will petition you to another ship." Zapp said. In the Planet Express ship, Fry's headache returned. Kif just watched as the captain killed the crew and used them as a shield, all while he was tied up. Once the Nimbus returned to earth, the people where outraged with Zapp, who heroically told the tale of how he declared war because he felt like it, gave them his weapon, and used the crew as weapons and a meat shield. After all that in the room at his apartment, dark Fry then gave Zapp back control over his body. Zapp looked at everyone.."Why are you all looking at me like that?" He demanded to know.

President Nixon was there to explain the situation to him. "You blubbering piece of expired Charleston Chew! You declared war for no apparent reason, gave away all the weapons, and murdered your crew! Aroooooo!" Nixon said furiously. Zapp stared blankly at the large audience, looking at him with contempt. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I know I've had my mistakes before, but nothing like this!" His words meant nothing to everyone there. They all saw what he did and said. No one had the slightest clue he was possessed by some creature to commit these acts.

Meanwhile at the Planet Express building, the crew is watching this all happen on the television. "Okay, something seems very off here." Leela began to state her opinion. "He seemed so proud to be a murderous maniac minutes ago, but now it's like he doesn't even have the slightest clue of what's going on!" Bender responded to what she said. "What do you expect? He's insane, these things happen with people like him." Leela still didn't feel convinced. "I don't know, something feels very wrong. Fry, what do you think about all of this?"

Fry recalled that something was wrong with Zapp. "I don't know, he was always crazy, I guess he somehow snapped." On the television the whole audience demanded Zapp's head. "Zapp Brannigan, for your gross incompetence, the murdering of your crew, giving the weapons away, and starting am unprovoked war, I hereby strip you of your rank, and you will be arrested." The police covered him. "Wait... Wait it's not my fault!" The president of earth turned to Kif. "Kif Kroker, seeing as how the crew claimed that you attempted to stop the captain, I hereby make you the captain of the Nimbus." In the Planet Express building, Amy was stunned. On mars, Amy's parents couldn't believe it. First Zapp was a complete nutcase, and now their son in law was captain of the flagship of the Earth/DOOP military. "Oh my god.". They all said.

"Kiffy, I'm so proud of you!" Amy shouted, seeing Kif receive such a great honour. Leela once again seemed suspicious. "Wait, how come Zapp admitted to everything before, and now he's saying it's not his fault?" Amy replied angrily. "Oh come on Leela, stop getting in the way of Kif and I's happiness! I thought we already went over why he was acting like that, he's just a lunatic." Fry looked back to Leela. "Hey, if you feel like something seems wrong, I'll go check it out with you." He suggested to her. "Really? Seems like no one understands why I feel like this." Leela responded to Fry. "Well, I mean I have this intelligence that I didn't previously have, might as well put it to good use." He explained to Leela. She nodded in agreement, and they decided to go see what was going. Little did they know that the dark Fry was subconsciously luring them to his trap.

Zapp didn't like this one bit. The cell was heavily guarded, he was going to be known as a war criminal. If he was lucky he would have a quick death. "Zapp Brannigan, you have visitors." The police-bot said. In walked Leela and Fry. "Oh hey Leela I... You know what forget it." Zapp said, his depression kicked in. He was stripped of his titles, his rank, and now he was most likely going to be seen as a failure. Even his law in the military was going to be overturned. Once they walked in, dark Fry managed to get control over Zapp again. "Zapp what happened? Why did you say that you didn't do those things?" Leela questioned. Zapp then chuckled. His laugh became evil. "Oh Leela, I simply wanted to find a way out of this... now that I have told you... you both will die!" He cried out, pulling out a gun. However, a subconscious feeling occurred, Leela manged to kick the gun out of his hands. The guards then entered and tackled him. "Let me go, I must kill them, then you, then the president... supreme one!" He yelped.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Planet Express building, Leela felt more puzzled then ever. She spoke. Bender turned back to Leela. Fry ignored Bender, and replied to Leela. Leela nodded in agreement. She told them, though in her mind, she knew something was wrong. All of these strange occurrences don't add up to being normal. Something was wrong, very wrong. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

The news came up. "It has been a sad month for everyone here, a string of deaths, the terrorist attack on DOOP, and the Zapp Brannigan fiasco. However for you robots, things are going to become even more pitiful." Bender got up to the screen. "The Momcorp robot factory has reported a bug was in the production lines, all Mom robot products have damaged millions of robots. Either more of the factors haves been bombed or a virus in in the corporation computers. Several robots getting upgraded are now experiencing programming errors." The news announced.

Leela exclaimed, proving her point of why she's suspicious. Most of the Planet Express crew sat there, not really caring what she was saying. She questioned them all. The Professor interrupted her rant. This did not help Leela calm down at all. She hollered at The Professor. He said to Leela's statement. Leela simply sighed. Then suddenly, they received a video conference and answered it. It was Zapp. He cried. His eyes filled with fear on the screen as he pleaded for help.

Amy then came up to him. "Let's see, you start a war for no reason, then you gave the weapons to the planet you declared war on, then you started using the crew as missiles, then you killed most of the crew to form a human shield! Is that what you are referring to?" The mars born human said. "Yes, I'll admit that I have done a lot of bad things, but this, I could never in my conscious mind do something like this!" He shouted. Bender came up to the screen. "Oh, that's simple. You're crazy and you have always been crazy." Dark Fry had enough. Fry closed his eyes for a moment. Zapp then whispered "No." After that, he did something else. "Die metal man die, death to everyone!" He screamed. Once again his mind was being taking over. A tear was forming in Zapp's eye but no one saw it.

Bender claimed loudly. Leela had a different idea. She tried to explain her opinion. Zapp was struggling to fight back the creature taking over. He was able to say one sentence. After Zapp said that, the darkness took over completely again. A devilish grin was then upon his face. The Planet Express crew was shocked, and The Professor spoke. No else said a word. They were all silently staring at Zapp's face at the screen. The possessed Zapp laugh menacingly, soon to be taken away by the police to be dragged back to his cell. Zapp stated, just before the communication ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Fry decided that he needed to increase his plans. That night, dark Fry took control of Fry. He opened his mind to his indoctrinated agents. He needed a lot of things. The first things first, Zapp had to be killed. Next, the army of robots was ready. Finally, he needed the power to control the economy. He headed for Momcorp. The next day, it was accounted that Zapp's trial was today. The next was that Momcorp was going to lay off half the workers. Next was a huge crime war created by the mafia. They were fighting in the cities, and finally, that a new cult, the cult of the new order appeared drawing people into itself. "Okay, this is bad, very bad. An economic recession, a war, crime is rising, and a new cult... well it can't get any worse." The Professor said. "Also, the mayor has decided to repeal the law allowing mutants on their surface."

Leela spoke to the crew. They were in the meeting room, attempting to think of something that could get everything back to normal. Hermes said. Leela, along with the rest of them, were becoming extremely worried. Leela asked. Zoidberg then stated. Everyone then stared, shocked at the words that Zoidberg just uttered. Leela questioned him with rage and worry. Zoidberg tried to explain, not realizing how important his information really was.

"Zoidberg, Fry could be possessed... or he could be the cause of all this!" The professor yielded. Leela turned to the professor... "Professor, how could Fry be the cause, unless..." Leela thought for a moment. "Oh my god, dark Fry! You think he still exists?" Leela asked in fear. Everyone didn't like this idea. "Wait, how is dark Fry in control?" Leela asked. That stayed in the air for a moment.

In the courtroom, Zapp was taken to the stand. Suddenly, Zapp stabbed his bird lawyer with a rusty sharp object. "Die bird thing, die!" He hollered as the court saw Zapp put another crime on to his list. It included war crime, murder, attempted murder, threatening to kill everyone, and now assault. Zapp finally took control. The bleeding bird lawyer was on the ground. "Oh hell no." Zapp whispered as he now realized what had just happened. "Judge we plead guilty." His lawyer said. "Wait I didn't mean to do this... I meant to..." Zapp lost control again and threw the object at the human judge. Then took back control once more, now in an even larger mess than before.

At the Planet Express building, they were trying to figure out where they should go. Leela questioned worryingly. Amy suggested. All of them then realized that she was most likely correct. Soon they all bolted on to the ship to get to Zapp's trial as quick as possible.

When they arrived at the courthouse, they were stopped before getting into Zapp's trial. A man said who was blocking the way. The Professor yelled, outraged at not being let in. Screams were then heard from inside the courtroom. Leela spoke, afraid of the horrors that could be beyond that door.

They opened it to see Zapp with a police gun killing people. "Stop this!" Leela demanded. In the shadows dark Fry glared. Zapp put the gun to a child's head, then fired. A policeman shot Zapp in the chest several times. "I die for the supreme one..." They saw Fry in a corner. Zapp then fired at Fry per his last orders before death. Fry dodged, but the bullet hit his shoulder. Zapp then collapsed dead. "My baby!" The mother yelped as she sobbed. Another baby cried as her mother who was injured, protecting her was being cared to by a doctor. Fry however was losing a lot of blood as well.

Suddenly, a screen came up on a television. It was of a masked man with blond hair, only his right eye and half of his month was seen. "Thank you Zapp, the supreme one is pleased. Oh I am very pleased." The psycho said. "I am the supreme one by the way... the one who Zapp secretly worshipped."

Fry was taken to a hospital, all of the Planet Express crew were there to see him after he was taken care with. When they were told that they were allowed to see Fry, they rushed in the room that he was in. Fry stated before coughing a little. Leela questioned him. He attempted to explain it from his point of view. Leela began to speak again. Fry seemed surprisingly not too shocked, yet disappointment was shown on his face. He told them. The Professor interjected during the conversation.

Fry used his mind. Going into his subconscious where he could pull some foggy memories. "The supreme one and my dark self had a run-in and they became enemies." Fry said. A news show was seen. Another person crying out the supreme one unleashed a virus on a endangered wildlife preserver. As for the Nimbus captain Kif, he manged to stop the war. However a person attempted to kill the captain screaming for the supreme one. Also the white house was bombed by a supreme one worshipper using a suicide bomber. "Oh my god, this supreme one must be trying to cause anarchy." The professor stated. A feed from mars showed the Wong mansion in fire as the supreme one worshippers set it ablaze. Mars university also was set on fire and gunned down. On the moon, Gore was overthrown by the supreme one worshippers.

Instantly Amy began to call her parents, just hoping that they're okay. Her father picked up the phone. Amy then hung up, she knew her father would just complain, although she was relieved to know they were alive and well. The Professor then started talking to Fry again, wanting to know more. Fry thought for a while, dipping into his subconscious mind once more. He claimed.

"Well the longer we wait, the more chaos this supreme one causes!" The professor frantically said. Chaos was right. The president had to mobilize the whole planet to deal with this. However mars was overthrown as were some of earth's countries. "Damn it, this is getting out of hand!"

Finally the Nimbus came back. Faced with the flagship of the DOOP fleet and the military, the supreme one's force moved back into the shadows while they still laid on mars and the moon, after killing Gore's head by melting him. This was a time of great danger. "Damn it, we are in a civil war for all purposes." Nixon announced.

A call was heard. Nixon answered it. On the screen was the supreme one. "Hello false leader, repent your sins."

In the Planet Express building, Fry was with Leela. "You know Leela, how's about after this is all done we go on a date." Leela thought about it for a moment. She explained to him. Fry had mixed emotions with her response, but he stayed content. After some silence, Leela began to start a conversation. Fry glanced back at Leela. Leela felt frightened by this new information. She declared to Fry. They went outside to see how the world was in its current state. Everywhere they looked, havoc was occurring. Fry started to speak again.

Unknown to them however, dark Fry waited. Nixon looked at the supreme one. "You caused this whole mess... what do you want?" Nixon inquired. The figure known as the supreme one laughed. "Simple, I rule this planet now!" The supreme one claimed. The secret services came to Nixon. "What the?" A shot was heard, Nixon's vice president was killed, as was the senate leader and the representatives leader.

The supreme one laughed once more. "Surrender to me and my worshippers." Nixon sighed. The news came on. "My fellow Earthicans, I'm very sorry, but I here by surrender the office of president. Say hello to the new leader of earth, the supreme one." Sitting in the presidential chair was the child size supreme one. "Hello humans, Xenos mutants, and robots... I'm the Supreme one, your new master. Now then, all Xenos will get to work with creating missiles, mutants will be in mines and recycling, and you humans, well get building, we need more weapons and robots... My robot legions will enforce my rules, the others will be melted down unless you are a worker unit. We will invade the universe, so I may lead us to our rightful place as rulers of all reality." The new leader proclaimed. Everyone at Planet Express looked at this in surprise. "Kif Kroker, as captain, if you are watching this, enforce my orders over the solar system... Now!" Kif was wide eyed.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't have much time. Kif paced back in forth in his room. What could he possibly do? He was too soft to disobey, and too caring to enforce the supreme one's cruel laws. He asked loudly to himself. After a few minutes of panic, he sat down and sobbed. The phone rang, and Kif answered it. It was the supreme one. The supreme one said to Kif. It seemed there was no way out. He got into the the Nimbus, and set off for Mercury. Kif let out a sigh, but this time along with some tears.

One week later, the world had gone to hell. Aliens were forced into making missiles for the supreme one's twisted war. The Nimbus forced people to comply, for Santa as well. Neptune was freed of him. The supreme one had him publicly executed by being melted down and reused. Protesters were never seen again. However, some aliens claimed that a few of them where cut down for parts, others where melted into a organic goo for feeding the aliens. The only good thing that Planet Express ever had was the business they were receiving. The doomsday weapons were bought by the supreme one's agents allowing them freedom. While earth became a planet of weapons, the good thing was the workers who lost their jobs got new ones and a great pay. Actually, besides the cruel leadership, unemployment was gone. "Look at this, the supreme one is about to declare war on the universe." Leela said. It was the eve of the war. Amazingly, the supreme one had a whole system ready to go to war. The news turned on. "Greetings everyone, it's time behind the ones who enslaved us many times..." The planet, one thousand light years from then was then blown up as was other nearby powers. Fry then entered the room. "Well, this is a weird meeting." Fry said, or rather dark Fry.

Hermes stated as a joke, but neither him or anyone else laughed. Dark Fry said, pretending to be normal Fry. Amy said, frightened by the situation. The Professor whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone other than his crew. He lead them to the room. Once inside, he locked it multiple times with many locks. He told them. Dark Fry said with a devilish grin. He turned around, and suddenly the crew could tell by the look in his eyes that it was dark Fry. Leela yelled. Dark Fry stared straight at them. There was a bit of awkward silence. Hermes asked. Dark Fry said with anger. Bender said.

Dark Fry laid a piece of paper out showing his plan. "Okay then, I have information on the enemy. The cult of the new order is divided, however some support the supreme one... The eve of the war, the supreme one will be there for a party. That is when we strike with the other cultists." He then pulled out a special object. "This is a weapon I designed, it reacts to psychic powers. It will then allow you to kill the enemy... I shall kill the supreme one with my bare hands."


	12. Chapter 12

As that night arrived, dark Fry, Leela, and The Professor sneaked into the party. To get in though, they had to pretend to be worshippers of the supreme one. Before getting in however, they were stopped by guards. One guard began to speak. Leela stood there for a second, trying to think of something to say. She said uncomfortably. One of the guards declared. The three of them looked at each other before entering. Once they were in, they glanced around the party in search of the supreme one. When they spotted him, dark Fry took out his weapon, then having the supreme one turning around. The supreme one said condescendingly.

Dark Fry rounded his eyes. "You mommy bitch ass!" Dark Fry screamed. His hand had three fingers up. The supreme one then knew what had to be done. Dark Fry pressed the button. The supreme one fell on the ground as did the cultists. The supreme one yielded at him. "Curse you!" Dark Fry then jumped and bit into the supreme one's neck. While the others freed the cultists, the supreme one then whispered into dark Fry's ears. "I did well, supreme one." The false supreme one said, handing something from his pockets with his last breath. The 'supreme one' was killed. "It's done." 'Dark Fry' said. In his pockets were the secrets of the government and spy networks.

Both Leela and the Professor said. The actual supreme one said, along with a giant roar of laughter. The Professor stated. The supreme one said, and started to walk away. The guards came close to them once more, blocking them from chasing after the supreme one. Leela shouted. When everyone else disappeared, they saw the false supreme one's corpse with a note on it. "I'm after the real one." It turns out that dark Fry convinced everyone that he was the supreme one with his weapon, even the one pretending to be the supreme one. He knew that the supreme one wouldn't actually attend the party for safety purposes, so dark Fry was on his way to find the actual supreme one.

The day ended, the robot legions were gone. However, Fry came back that night. In his hands was the supreme one's body. "My dark self got him with the weapon, we are free. In return for us helping him, he let me have my mind back too." After the news was heard, the people rejoiced. The next month was used to fix the planet, however the cult of the new order continued to grow. Kif Kroker however recalled what the supreme one made him do. "Oh Amy, I don't know what to do. I remember having to order people to die for no reason."

Amy looked towards him. She told him. Kif still felt uncomfortable knowing he ended so many lives, but was content that Amy still loved him.

It was difficult to recover, and the cultists were still claiming that the supreme one would return, but things were slowing getting better. One day soon after, Fry walked out to the Planet Express' balcony, where Leela was alone. She was observing the world now, glad to see people fixing things instead of chaos in the streets. Fry said, receiving Leela's attention. She replied. Fry asked. Leela smiled and said. "You know what, Fry? After all of this, I don't think that I could possibly refuse."


End file.
